The Escape
by shadowX3000
Summary: In this story yelling, begging, crying, craziness, and a little love connection is going to happen. Rouge, Shadow, and Knuckles try to escape from jail when Rouge decides to break into a diamond store to get a diamond.


**The Escape**

**Chapter 1: Begging**

Once upon a time there was these two boys named Shadow and Knuckles and a girl named Rouge. Rouge goes to Knuckles and Shadow's house to ask them if they could break into a diamond store to get a diamond for her. "Do we have too? If we get caught it's on you" Said Shadow. "Why would I go with you to break in a diamond store? That's never going to happen and plus I don't like you" says Knuckles. "Well, do you want to do it with Shadow then?" said Rouge. "Fine I'll do it". "Meet at the house at 10:30 p.m." says Rouge. Shadow and Knuckles go to Rouge's house. She brings a brick and wears a black hat with a black turtle neck. Shadow brings a random pickle and Knuckles brings tongs. "Why did you bring a random pickle?" says Rouge. "Because I wanted too. Gosh! Give me a break" said Shadow. Rouge, Shadow, and Knuckles use the brick to break the glass door. They run in and the secret camera appear. Eggman sees them stealing the diamond. "Stop Them!

GO! GO! GO!" says Eggman. They were surrounded by Robotniks. "Eggman" said Shadow. "You didn't get away with this because I had you guys surrounded by secret

cameras. All of you guys are going to the judge and jail" said Eggman. "NOOO!" says Rouge with a cracked voice. "This is all your fault. Now were in a cop car and going to jail cause of your stupid immature little thing you had to do to get us in trouble" said Knuckles. "I get it! I get it! I get it!" said Rouge. They go to the judge called Judge Silver A.K.A Metal. Rouge tells the whole story that happened and admitted it was her fault. Judge Silver says "Since you stole the diamond, you spend 3 weeks in jail." "Wait! 3 weeks with Rouge and her attractive eyes, her annoying voice and girly appearance" says Knuckles. "NOOO! I'm too young. I won't survive. Please. I will trade you a potato, my eyes, anything if you let me be away from this lunatic. I'm begging you" said Shadow. Eggman puts them in jail and haves a dozen of donuts from Dunkin Donuts. "I think I'm going to have a panic attack" says Knuckles. "Let's just get some sleep and have a plan to escape tomorrow" says Rouge. "There's only two beds and one toilet" Shadow says. "Shadow and Knuckles sleep on the bottom bunk and I sleep on the top" Rouge said. Shadow and Knuckles agreed. Rouge snores. "Come on" Knuckles says. "Shut your big mouth up before I shut it up for you" said Shadow.

**Chapter 2: Breaking Out**

In the morning Rouge, Shadow and Knuckles wake up and see the keys on Security Guard Eggman's desk. Knuckles squeezes threw the jail cell to get the keys but he was too late, Eggman was coming with his coffee and his dozen of Dunkin Donuts. He gets the keys quickly and goes back in the jail cell. Knuckles hides it under his pillow. "Who took my keys? Was it you twinkle toes?" "No" said Knuckles. Was it you black forest cherry head? "No" says Shadow. Was it you butterscotch? "No" said Rouge Knuckles lied about hiding the keys. When Eggman went to sleep with sprinkles on his face, Shadow unlocks the cell and sneaks out with Knuckles and Rouge. Then he locks the cell. He throws the keys outside. BOOM! Lightning hits the ground. "It's raining outside. Let's run and find a dry place" says Knuckles. "It's too muddy and squishy looking. I'm going to get my shoes dirty" says Rouge. "Come on you girly girl. Stop being a baby" says Shadow. "Oh God! It's squishy. I can feel it between my toes and ankles" Rouge said. "Come on Rouge run" Shadow said. They find a cave and wait for the rain to stop. In the morning they try to find food. "I should've grabbed a donut on the way out when we snuck out" says Knuckles. "Shadow and Knuckles stay close because the cops are probably looking for us" says Rouge. "I'm going to find some fish to catch by the river" said Shadow. "I hate fish" said Rouge. "Then don't eat it. Eat some pine leaves and honey sap" Shadow says. "Fine I will. I'll just make a honey sap salad." Knuckles and Shadow go to the river and catch a fish but when they were catching the fish, they saw Eggman walking with his donut looking for his keys. Eggman sees Knuckles and Shadow. "Ha" says Eggman. He ran for barley one minute and was sweating trying to chase them. Rouge tries to find Shadow and Knuckles. "Knuckles, Shadow" says Rouge. "Were right here" says Knuckles. "Run Rouge Run! Eggman is chasing us' said Shadow. Eggman calls the police while running. The helicopters appeared and were searching for them. When Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow were running they climbed on the tree. "I don't like climbing" says Rouge. "Do you want to get chased by the fat egg" Shadow said. "No" said Rouge. "That's what I thought, now climb this tree and hide yourself" Shadow says. "Where are those lunatics" Eggman says.

**Chapter 3: Trapped**

Shadow made a bird sound and Eggman looked up. "You guys better come down before I…before I" said Eggman. "You don't even have a clue fat egg" says Shadow. Eggman climbs the tree with his donuts in one hand. "I'm coming" Eggman says. "Any time now" Shadow said. Rouge takes off her high heel shoe and throws it on Eggman's head. "Ouch! Who was that? Was it you hotcakes?" says Eggman. "Yes it was and for your information my name isn't hotcakes it's Rouge" said Rouge. They jumped off the tree and Rouge gets her shoe. They run. Eggman sees bees going toward him. "Help! I'm trapped by bees. Ouch! I'm going to get you guys. I will" Eggman says loudly. Eggman goes back to the jail cell. At the cave Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge makes a plan to trap Eggman and put him in jail. "Shadow, you go get Dunkin Donuts and go to the jail cell, knock on the door and say "This is for Eggman from the police station for an award" says Rouge. Knuckles, you and I are going to keep look out for Shadow. If he gets trapped by Eggman. "What If there's guards?" Shadow says interrupting Rouge. "Me and Knuckles are going to be behind you and try to distract the guards" says Rouge. "Okay lets go" Shadow says. Knuckles says "I think I like Rouge Shadow". "What! You said you don't like her" said Shadow. "I know but the way she plans things. She's so organized and squishy looking" Knuckles says. "You just like her because she's organized and squishy looking. Come on man, you got to be kidding me. I'm going to like throw up in my mouth because you like her" Shadow says. "Yup" Knuckles said. They arrive at the jail place and hid behind the tree. Knuckles and Rouge went to distract the guards. Shadow goes through the back door and knocks the door. He leaves the donuts. Eggman opens the door and Shadow pushes Eggman. He puts him in jail. Shadow gets the donuts and throws them in his face. "Eat your donuts you lazy fat egg" Shadow says disgustedly. "Stop calling me that" Eggman said. "It's my job" says Shadow. He waits for Knuckles and Rouge to come through the back. "What happened? Why is Eggman in the jail cell? Rouge says. "Run Now!" says Shadow.

**Chapter 4: Wanted**

They ran to get away from the jail place. The police put wanted signs to find Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow. They go to a hotel two blocks away from the jail place. The helicopters, swat team, and police are trying to catch them and put them back in jail. Eggman tries to get out of the jail. He's too fat and egg shaped, so the guards had to get him out with a chainsaw. They didn't have an extra pairs of keys. After the guards got Eggman out, he ate the rest of his donuts and went to sleep. That morning, Eggman and the swat team and the police met up the police station. They made a plan. "Were taking these three people down" says Eggman. "Swat team, you guys go south to the hotel, Police team you guys go north to the downtown Mall, and I'm going with the swat team. Move! Move! Move!" says Eggman. They search for them. At the hotel they see the swat team coming and Eggman. "Oh No!" says Shadow. "I see the swat team. I think their looking for us. We have to hide" Rouge says. "They're going to look everywhere in this hotel and ask questions to the lady at the front desk. Were criminals." Knuckles said. "I have an idea. We just sit here until they come and they're going to put us in jail again. We are just going to wait until were out of jail." says Rouge. "Okay" Shadow says. "Rouge I have to tell you something. I like you" Knuckles said. "What! You like me" Rouge says. "Yeah! I just kept it secret for a while and told Shadow I like you because you always know what to do when something is happening" says Knuckles. "Oh Ok" Rouge said. The swat team came in their room and sees them. Eggman says "Get them". The swat team got them and put them back in jail for the next three weeks. "Hahahaha! We finally got you three" Eggman says meanly. Three weeks later, Rouge apologized to Shadow and Knuckles for getting them in trouble. "I don't like you Rouge anymore" says Knuckles. "Why?" Rouge says strangely. "Because I was in a love mood and why did I say I like you? I don't like you anyway. What's wrong with me?" Knuckles says. Eggman lets them out of jail. When they leave Eggman says "Stupid idiots". So the three went on. Eggman continued eating his Dunkin Donuts like usually. Shadow continued hating Eggman and saying "Fat Egg" whenever he sees Eggman. Knuckles didn't like Rouge. He was thinking about her and had a panic attack on his knees. Knuckles was throwing pictures everywhere of Rouge and putting them in the garbage. The three of them had a bad police record. Rouge continued being a big brat and a girly girl. She was confused when Knuckles liked her. Three years later, Eggman got chased by cops robbing Dunkin Donuts and had a sugar rush. He went to jail for 4 years because he punched a cop and took off in the cop car. Everyone continued their boring little lives that meant nothing to them.

I hope you liked it. Comment what you think about it. Eggman is always going to be crazy in my stories.


End file.
